In a legacy wireless communication system, there is no data transmission until radio resource control (RRC) connection setup is completed. To reduce latency, early data transmission (EDT) is proposed recently, which is transmitted during a random access procedure. In other word, EDT is performed after physical random access channel (PRACH) transmission and before the RRC connection setup is completed. Design of EDT will be described in the present disclosure.